Recherche pour Sugar Rush
by Fix-It Thalia
Summary: WIR A.U. Sur une planète lointaine quinze enfants font partie d'un projet secret governamental. Ils sont envoyés à la recherche de la terre légendaire de Sugar Rush et ils auront une grande aventure pour trouver ou non cette terre et de la légendaire et puissant Lis d'incendie. (Auteur en Vacances)
1. Chapter 1

**Cette histoire ne sont pas dans le monde du jeu, cette histoire se déroule sur une planète lointaine où les choses sont un peu différentes de la nôtre. Ma première histoire. J'adore Wreck-It Ralph, alors attendez une version cinématographique de la poursuite, mais c'était comment Sugar Rush a commencé. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce.**

* * *

Dans la cafétéria d'une école, une quinzaine d'enfants de neuf ou dix apparent, mangé, parlé et échangé des plaisanteries. Aucun d'entre eux était au courant du chaos que la ville autour d'eux se retourna.  
Les quinze étaient orphelins et vivait à cette école. Sans le savoir, ils faisaient partie d'un nouveau projet expérimental du gouvernement. En dépit d'être l'heure du dîner, tout ce qu'ils mangeaient étaient doux.  
Soudain, Miss Giannini, directrice de l'école / orphelinat est entré dans la cafétéria hâtive.  
«Les enfants ont terminé? Président est à venir et je veux que vous tous prêts. Penelope essuyez votre visage! Thomas lisser vos cheveux! Patricia enlever ça baisse sucette! Francis ce miroir! Et vous mettez cheveux en feu à nouveau Jessica?"  
Il était toujours avec ces enfants. Il y avait toujours quelque chose de mal qui doit être mis en ordre.  
"Vous n'avez pas demandé s'il vous plaît!" Amelia a chanté ludique.  
«Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. Maintenant est remballer. Vite!"  
Enfants démissionné respectées et étaient tous en ligne pour recevoir le président d'entrée, qui était accompagné par le général d'armée.  
"Un groupe d'enfants? Ce sont les chasseurs qui me parliez?" Le président regarda le général.  
"Excusez-moi monsieur, chasseurs?" Demandé à une fille avec cheveux Aqua vert.  
"Qui êtes-vous un peu?"  
"Sara Jolyster." Dit Miss Giannini.  
"Wipplesnit collante." LLe général a parlé en même temps.  
"Sara ou collants?" Il avait l'air confus pour l'autre.  
"Eh bien, Iher nom original est Sara, mais son nom de projet est épinglé."  
"Vous pouvez m'appeler Sticky, Monsieur Tout le monde m'appelle comme ça. Moins Mlle Giannini."  
«Ce projet parlez-vous?" Demanda la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs.  
"Et vous êtes?"  
"Penelope Reily. Mais les gars m'appellent Vanellope."  
«C'est Vanellope von Schweetz." Le général a indiqué. "Notre conception de l'alpha."  
"Qu'est-ce qui est si spécial qu'ils ont à la fin?" Le Président a demandé.  
"Ils se sont adaptés facilement à bonbons, ce qui signifie qu'ils ne peuvent pas tomber malade alors j'ai une grande facilité à les reconnaître et de les trouver, peuvent détecter toute substance suspecte qui est sur eux, et de créer quelque chose en utilisant simplement sucré."  
"Donc vous pensez qu'ils peuvent trouver une légende tout simplement parce qu'ils sont faits de bonbons?"  
«Nous ne sommes pas faits de bonbons!" Une jeune fille blonde a protesté en colère.  
"Et celui-ci, qui l'est?"  
"Patricia di Angelo, a.k.a Taffyta Muttonfudge." Le général a répondu. "Ce proque je ne vous ai pas le projet super secret sur leur ai dit. C'est l'aspect final de leur seront pas grandir ou se faire vieux et il ya aussi les pouvoirs."  
"Powers?"  
"Oui, chacun a un super pouvoir pour les protéger. Vous savez que vos pouvoirs?" Le général a demandé pour les enfants.  
Certains refusé, d'autres ont convenu. Vanellope au lieu de répondre téléporté à côté de lui.  
"Donc, vous voulez avoir une bande de gamins derrière une légende?"  
«Nous pouvons parler en privé?"  
Les trois adultes vont au bureau de Miss Giannini, laissant les enfants seuls.  
"Qui c'est à nous d'aller espionner?" Demandé à un garçon avec des cheveux bruns, qui Mlle Giannini a appelé Thomas.  
«Je suis en!" Vanellope s'écria avec enthousiasme.  
"Vous n'avez pas devriez le faire." Taffyta averti.  
«Allez chercher des ennuis!" S'écria inquiète la fille aux cheveux vert avec lequel Mlle Giannini a parlé de l'incendie et a appelé Jessica.  
"Vous vous inquiétez plus Candlehead!" Amelia a répondu à son amie. "Je vais avec vous Gloyd!" Elle a annoncé.  
"Great!" Gloyd sourit. "Les autres restent ici et attendre des nouvelles.  
Les trois sont approchés de la porte du bureau, Gloyd inséré un petit appareil sous la porte et a pris une paire d'écouteurs pour chacune des filles, en mettant leur.  
"Mais cela peut être dangereux." Ils ont entendu la voix inquiète de Miss Giannini.  
"Ce sont des enfants de la rue, personne ne se soucie si vous êtes vivant ou mort." Le maire a protesté. "Ne comprenez pas une chose, parce que vous voulez trouver Sugar Rush?"  
«En raison des Lys d'incendie. Cette plante magique ne peut être trouvée dans Sugar Rush et est très puissant. Et je me soucie des enfants. N'aurait pas lancé le projet et ne serait pas ce qui suggère qu'ils ont eu il pas cent pour cent sûr ils sont capables de survivre. est inhumain risquer des vies innocentes sur une mission impossible, mais je crois que Sugar Rush existe et si c'est le cas, ces enfants sont les seuls capables de le trouver. "Le général a répondu.  
"Et qu'est-ce qui vous rend si sûr que Sugar Rush est réelle et pas seulement une légende?" Le maire a répondu.  
"Le peu de temps nous avons trouvé." Les enfants ne pouvaient pas voir ce que c'était que seulement fait ils plus curieux. Gloyd essayé de regarder à travers le trou de la serrure, mais la clé était encore en elle, couronnant sa vision. "Elle est faite de chocolat blanc dur et incrusté de morceaux de bonbons colorés qui brillent comme des pierres précieuses et est recouvert de sucre, avec un codon noir licore. Toutes les boulangers, pâtissiers, cuisiniers, artistes, artisans, a essayé de jouer d'égal à égal, mais seulement une personne a obtenu. "  
"Le collier de Citrus." Vanellope chuchota à des amis.  
De temps en temps, quelqu'un est apparu là-bas et l'un d'eux a été sélectionné pour un contrôle. Normalement, quand ils ont été envoyés faire quelque chose, ils pourraient garder ce qu'ils avaient fait. Mais Citrusella, de son vrai nom Camila, a été appelé à l'épreuve ultime et dit à ses amis pour créer un collier avait été envoyé en suivant un modèle qui avait amené et la première fois qu'ils avaient pris l'objet.  
«Comment ont-ils fait pour nous et nous ne remarquent pas?" Amelia demandé.  
"Je ne sais pas." Gloyd haussa les épaules.  
"La vérité est que je ne me souviens même pas comment être normal." Vanellope murmura bouleversé.  
Gloyd décroché le combiné et les trois s'éloigna, pour parler sans risquer de se faire entendre.  
"Comme si ce n'était pas assez, nous sommes orphelins, toujours nous tournions dans un tas de monstres." Amelia murmuré.  
"Et ils veulent que nous fassions quelque chose pour eux." Gloyd protesté.  
"Peut-être que nous devrions faire." Vanellope répondit pensivement.  
«Êtes-vous fou Van?" L'autre jeune fille a demandé.  
"Adorabeezle, ne peut pas vous voir C'est notre chance de sortir d'ici! Même si Sugar Rush n'existe pas ou n'est pas capable de le trouver, nous ne pouvons tout simplement quitter cet endroit, rencontrer de nouvelles personnes et de lieux, d'aventures en direct."  
"Tu as raison. Vani vous êtes un génie!" Gloyd dit. «Nous acceptons, et imposant la condition qu'aucun adulte de venir avec nous. Avez-vous entendu le maire, personne ne donnerons notre absence. Pouvons-nous vivre nous-mêmes."  
"Qu'on se le dise aux autres alors?" Interrogé Adorabeezle.  
"Come on!" Les deux autres acquiescèrent.

* * *

**Désolé d'avoir été si court et il y avait une certaine confusion avec les noms. L'apparition des enfants est le même que l'original, mais au début, tous portent le même uniforme, les filles une chemise blanche, jupe bleu foncé, longues chaussettes blanches et des chaussures noires et des garçons de chemise blanche, des jeans et des baskets noires. Chacun d'eux a un nom unique, voici donc la liste.**  
**Amelia Robinson - Adorabeezle**  
**Thomas Jackson - Gloyd**  
**Jessica Anders - Candlehead**  
**Penelope Reily - Vanellope**  
**Patricia di Angelo - Taffyta**  
**Francis Williams - Rancis**  
**Sara Jolyster - Sticky**  
**Mary Jolyster - Minty**  
**Tabhita Jolyster - Torvald**  
**Nathalia Robinson - Nougetsia**  
**Camile Porter - Citrusella**  
**Jane Porter - Jubileena**  
**Tory Robert - Swizzle**  
**Susan Reinald - Crumbelina**

**Stella Parkinson - Snowanna**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié, excuser l'orthographe et de la grammaire problème et vous voir chapitre suivant!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Je tiens à remercier toutes les excellentes critiques que j'ai reçues dans le dernier chapitre! Je jure que je ne m'attendais pas à beaucoup dans le premier chapitre de ma première histoire et à JarrettSoon pour Beta-Lire pour moi.**

**Oui, c'est une idée très originale, c'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles j'aime cette histoire tellement. Bien sûr, il impliquera aussi les classiques comme Sugar Rush Turbo et essayer de faire un remake du film, mais ce sera pour les prochaines saisons, ce sera la première et originale, et même les saisons classiques aura assez d'originalité et quelques surprises .**  
**Karts de Sugar Rush je l'ai souligné deux choses dans le dernier chapitre: La première, c'est que j'ai écrit le nom mal Torvald, le blâme mon téléphone, le deuxième, j'ai oublié de Snowanna sur ma liste, mais il était déjà tard quand j'ai fait la liste de sorte Je ne suis pas surpris, mais son vrai nom est Stela River.**  
**Je ne possède rien, juste le CO adulte dans ce chapitre, le reste appartient à Disney, à Rachel RobinxZatanna4ever, à Jason clients et Ron à Smokescreen2814.**

* * *

Vanellope, Gloyd et Adorabeezle sont allés à la salle que les trois seuls garçons du groupe partagés. La chambre avait trois coffres pour vêtements, un bureau, un lit simple et un lit superposé. Rancis et Cocktail partagé le lit superposé tandis Gloyd dormait sur le lit.

Les autres étaient déjà là à attendre. Rancis et Cocktail étaient assis sur la couchette du haut; Nougetsia, Torvald, et Jubileena étaient assis au fond; Taffyta occupé la chaise de bureau, d'autres étaient assis sur le sol, mais personne n'a osé aller près du lit de Gloyd. Gloyd avait la réputation d'être un farceur, toujours avec un truc caché dans sa manche, parfois littéralement.

"Et alors?" Taffyta demandé avec impatience.

«Notre bonne étoile nous a finalement atteint!" Adorabeezle s'exclama joyeusement.

"Nous irons à Sugar Rush!" Vanellope expliqué.

"Sugar Rush n'existe pas!" Taffyta répondu.

"Nous ne savons pas." Gloyd se jeta sur son lit. "Mais le fait est ..."

Avant qu'il ne puisse continuer, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Tous les enfants ont gelé. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, certaines filles ont crié, effrayé, et se cachèrent derrière les enfants courageux.

Mais c'était juste une fille, apparemment un peu plus âgé que les autres dans la salle. Elle avait des yeux noisette, cheveux bruns et portait un chandail à capuchon noir et jeans bleu foncé. "Mme Giannini m'a dit de vous rencontrer ici", dit-elle un peu timidement.

Vanellope s'approcha d'elle. "Bonjour, je m'appelle Vanellope, mais appelez-moi Vanie. Qu'en pensez-vous?"

"Rachel Nom."

Post-it se leva et se dirigea vers la nouvelle fille. "Bienvenue Rach! Puis-je vous appeler rach?"

"Je pense que oui."

«Je suis Sara, mais appelez-moi Sticky!"

"Pourquoi avez-vous deux noms?" Rachel a demandé.

"Vous voulez le savoir?" Gloyd se leva aussi. «Viens avec moi!" Il la prit par la main et la conduisit hors de la pièce et descendez les escaliers. Ils avaient presque atteint le salon quand Gloyd leva une main d'avertissement. Ils ont entendu des éclats de voix flotter en haut des escaliers.

"Ils ne vont pas!" Ils ont entendu Mme Giannini protestation colère. Gloyd a été choqué, il ne l'avait jamais entendue avant cette colère.

"Bien sûr, ils vont!" Ils ont entendu la voix du général, tout aussi énergique. "Ils ont été créés pour cela!"

"Tu dis ça comme ils sont juste un de vos projets stupides. Ils sont humains, les enfants, vous les a transformés en ... Je ne sais même pas quoi dire à ce sujet, mais vous l'avez fait sans même leur demander de voir si elles voulaient ou non. "

«Pour être jeune pour toujours, dans une terre de bonbons, ce serait un rêve pour n'importe quel enfant." Le maire a dit. «De plus, nous avons fait un test avant."

"Un autre test?" Mme Giannini a été pris de court. "Avez-vous fait plus que simplement eux?"

"Deux plus. Ils seront bientôt là."

«Mais qu'en est-il Rachel?"

«Elle est un peu plus âgé, mais elle peut se joindre à eux dans deux ou trois jours."

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils parlent?" Rachel a demandé Gloyd.

«Nous avons été transformée en« Demandeurs Candy »à la recherche de la terre de Sugar Rush. Semble qu'ils veulent vous joindre à nous."

"Et vous le laissez se produire?" Elle a demandé, curieux.

«Nous n'avions pas le choix. Nous ne savions même pas jusqu'à aujourd'hui." Gloyd répondit sombrement.

"Et qu'allez-vous faire maintenant?" Rachel a demandé.

"Nous allons continuer cette recherche. C'est notre chance d'aller à l'aventure et avoir une nouvelle vie."

"Trouver un nouveau lieu, rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, peut-être même trouver une nouvelle famille?" Rachel a demandé l'espère.

"Je pense que oui." Gloyd répondu.

«Je suis avec vous." Rachel a déclaré d'une voix déterminée.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux?" Taffyta demandé. Gloyd et Rachel ont sauté. Tous les autres enfants avaient glissé vers le bas pour se joindre à eux. Gloyd fit signe de se taire, mais les voix avait éloignés et ils n'ont pas entendre quelque chose de plus. Prudemment, ils ont tous se glissa dans l'escalier, quand la sonnette retentit. Ils se regardèrent les uns les autres.

"Qui va faire cela?" Gloyd demandé.

"Je le ferai." Vanellope dit, courant vers la porte.

Elle l'ouvrit pour voir deux garçons, l'un avec des cheveux noirs enrichis en avant, la peau claire et les yeux bruns. Il était environ la même hauteur que la plupart des autres enfants. Il portait une veste noire avec des flammes sur les poignets avec assortir un pantalon noir et des chaussures, également flamme à pointe, une chemise et une ceinture grise avec Creed boucle de ceinture avec un assassin.

L'autre avait une peau bronzée, cheveux noirs courts et les yeux bruns. Il était vêtu d'un jean foncé, un t-shirt blanc avec une brioche à la cannelle imprimés avec les mots de Sweet Spice ', une veste de course brun clair et un chapeau bun cannelle.

"Bonjour." Le garçon en noir dit. «Je suis Jason et c'est mon ami Ron. Et votre nom, madame?"

"Vanellope Von Schweetz." Elle a répondu, en souriant.

«C'est un m'lady de plaisir." Il embrassa doucement sa main.

L'autre garçon, Ron roula des yeux. Post-it rit et Gloyd regardait avec un sourire malicieux.

"On dirait que quelqu'un a obtenu un admirateur!" Taffyta plaisanté et les autres éclata de rire.

Vanellope rougit et a pris un certain temps pour trouver sa voix.

«Ha, ha, très drôle, Taffyta. Pourquoi avez-vous deux ne viennent pas pas?" Elle s'écarta pour les laisser entrer.

"Donc, vous êtes les deux premiers projets qui nous Sugar Rush conduire?" Rachel a demandé.

"Vous dites que ce que nous sommes choses étranges, pas les gens." Ron commenté.

"Mais nous sommes." dit Taffyta amèrement. «Ils nous ont changé sans que nous le sachions, ils nous ont fait aberrations et ..."

"Taffyta!" Vanellope interrompue. "Tais-toi. Nous irons sur cette mission et c'est la fin de cette discussion."

"C'est ce que je m'attendais à entendre!" Le général s'écria tout à coup, réapparaissant. "Semble que les garçons sont d'être une bonne influence. Ok, je veux tout le monde prêt à quitter dans une semaine. Je serai de retour demain pour aider Rachel. Rendez-vous les enfants!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Non, je ne suis pas Jubi , je suis Fix-It Thalia . Jubi sera un moment sans Internet (c'est la raison pour laquelle elle n'écrivait pas si longtemps ) et je vais prendre soin de ses histoires de . Je vais prendre un moment pour me adpt mais je vais essayer de mettre à jour aussi vite que je peux. Donc désolé pour tous ceux qui attendaient cela.**  
**Jubi juste laissé une note : Le CO sélectionné pour cette histoire sont ceux qui la eur mentionné être en Rush Suar avant les événements du film (sauf pour Megan , mais elle aura une participation particulière avec Turbo , et Rachel , qui devra être à la troisième saison ), les autres vont tout simplement se présenter à la quatrième saison , mais les autres contraceptifs oraux font leur apparition à vie et l'époque de Saphira Météores (FT Remarque: lorsque je parviens à le mettre à jour ) . De l'OCS sélectionné pour cette histoire , seulement trois (Rachel , Ron et Jason ) montraient déjà en place , les autres se joindront au groupe des points diferent de l'histoire . Cette histoire aura également la participation de divers jeux et ses personnages .**  
**Disclaimer : Rien ici appartiennent à nous, caractère , original ou CO appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs.**

* * *

Une semaine peut changer beaucoup de choses , mais Miss Giannini pas réussi à changer l'esprit de la kidss sur Sugar Rush , principalement avec Ron et Jason autour , teling histoires et tous . Ils sont de plus en plus excité.  
Enfin c'était la nuit avant le commencement de l'aventure et ils étaient tous réunis à la chambre de la jeune fille , la vérification des suplies .  
" Laissez-moi voir ... nourriture, des vêtements ... " Vanellope a commencé à examiner son sac.  
« L'un de vous avez une carte ? " Candlehead demandé .  
" Non, les autres personnes qui se trouvaient dans cette recherche avant nous ont pris la seule existante. "  
«Attendez ! Il ya d'autres avant nous?" Vanellope arrêté son travail pour regarder Ron .  
«Oui, nous ne sommes pas le premier groupe, mais ils disent que nous sommes le premier qui ait une chance de succès. "  
«C'est cruel. " Jubileena commenté .  
«Et comment vous savez que nous avons vraiment une chance et ils ne mentent pas ? " Torvald demande .  
" Nous ne savons pas . " Répondit Ron .  
" Nous allons juste sur ce point car ce notre seule chance de quitter Base 9 . " Jason ajouté.  
«Notre seule chance d'obtenir une vie meilleure. " Vanellope murmura . Elle ferma son sac et se leva. " Tous les gars à droite , est maintenant tard pour revenir en arrière. Nous avons grandi ensemble , nous avons été mis sur ce point, contre notre volonté , mais ensemble , nous obtiendrons cette mission ensemble, et nous allons gagner ensemble. Qui est avec moi? "  
Tous les autres enfants ont levé leurs mains , même Taffyta et rancis . Vanellope avait raison, ils sont ensemble sur ce point. Mais connaissaient d'autres avaient essayé de le faire avant qu'ils et ne revint jamais leur laisser une question : C'était bonnes ou mauvaises nouvelles ? Parce que s'ils n'avaient jamais retourné juste parce avaient trouvé quelque chose de mieux pour eux à l'extérieur , il avait de bonnes nouvelles .

«Je pensais Base 9 était une base governamental secret ... " Cocktail commenté alors qu'ils quittaient le Roon et presque descendit les escaliers pour atteindre à l'extérieur , mais il était hors cuten par Ron .  
" Le milieu de nulle part . " Il a complété . " Et la ville est à l'intérieur , a créé un sanctuaire au cours de la dernière guerre. "  
" Et ce qui est à l'extérieur ? " Jubileena demandé curieux.  
" Un désert . " Jason a expliqué " mais je ne sais pas quoi encore. Personne ne sait . Il ya longtemps que les dernières personnes ont quitté Base 9 et revenir vivant . "  
A la porte d'entrée attendaient Rachel et Miss Giannini . La jeune fille avait un large sourire , et l' affai transportant des sacs . Vanellope été le premier à lancer ensuite et se demander:  
" C'est quoi? "  
" Eh bien, c'est un peu tard pour vous faire tout abandonner de cette folle aventure , j'ai pensé que je devais donner à chacun de vous un cadeau. " Elle a manipulé chacun un sac.  
Vanellope fut le premier à ouvrir son de trouver et trois séries de nouveaux vêtements. Elle sourit et téléporté , au bout de deux minutes, elle était de retour, maintenant place aux vêtements de l'orphelinat qu'elle portait un chandail à capuchon bleu sarcelle , jupe marron , déshabillé chaussettes dépareillées , une turquoise et blanc et les autres bandes violettes ajoutée , et des bottes noires .  
" Je l'ai aimé . " Elle dit heureux «Maintenant, je sens que je suis vraiment prêt à aller. Cet uniforme me faire me semble que je suis toujours partie d'ici. "  
En quelques minutes, puis tout a changé, à l'exception de Ron et Jason , qui n'ont pas reçu de nouveaux vêtements, et Rachel , qui était dans les vêtements qu'elle était arrivée le premier jour.  
En fait, rien n'avait changé sur Rachel , sauf ses cheveux avait maintenant pin rouge. Et elle était heureuse pour cela, il lui éviter de penser à ce qu'elle était maintenant , une aberration de bonbons. Mais si c'était le prix pour avoir une chance de trouver une nouvelle maison et peut-être une nouvelle famille , elle était heureuse avec ça.  
Après remerciements et dire adieu à Miss Giannini ils quittent l'orphelinat ensemble et pas si loin a pris un bus pour traverser la ville plus rapidement que la marche. Rien diferent voir dans la ville, l'aventure attendait ensuite à l'extérieur .  
Base 9 semblait une ville comme les autres, mais pas si movimented depuis quelques personnes avaient vraiment une voiture là-bas , la ville a également été entouré par des parois métalliques avec de grandes fenêtres , Rarement ouvert et un toit en verre pour laisser passer la lumière du soleil à Iluminate la ville et donné l'énergie des gens depuis une bonne partie des dispositifs eletrical travaillé avec l'énergie solaire. Dans le centre de la ville était la base originale 9, le grand bâtiment où le gouvernement projets secrets sont cachés à être travaillé, des choses étranges à analyser et tout le monde dit sont des choses cachées , des monstres et autres choses étranges et mystérieux .  
" Toutes les histoires sont des mensonges . " Ron a dit à ses amis quand ils passaient par le bâtiment. «Nous avons vécu toute notre vie et nous n'avons rien vu de cela, juste encore plus de technologie et sciences de nouveaux projets pour transformer meilleures personnes mortes . "  
«Alors, comment vous deux a fini là?" Minty demandé .  
«Nos parents ont travaillé là-bas. Ils sont morts quand j'étais juste un, la mère de Jason est mort quand il est né et son père quand il avait deux ans, nous avons grandi là-bas. Que diriez- vous Rachel ? "  
" Mes parents sont morts quand j'étais petite et j'ai vécu par moi-même. Je ne veux pas en parler maintenant . "  
Après cela ils réduits au silence à nouveau. Dans le fond , ils étaient un peu nerveux à ce qu'ils allaient trouver et ce qui pourrait se passer à l'extérieur . Chacun d' alors avait entendu beaucoup d'histoires sur les monstres et les choses dangereuses , pour la plupart d'alors vraiment ne croyait à ce sujet, mais que la pensée ne peut pas ne puis éviter d'être un peu peur d'une nouvelle aventure .

A la porte principale avait deux gardes. Un peu d'alors ne peut s'empêcher de thenselves demandé pourquoi avoir gardes à l'intérieur de la ville , car ils étaient censés juste pour ne pas laisser entrer Stranges .  
" Halte! Vous avez la permission d'être ici ? " Un des gardes a alors demandé , en pointant une lance eletric à l'époque.  
«Nous avons . Du président". Ron prit un morceau de papier de sa poche et le montra la garde.  
«Alors, tu es la nouvelle chercheurs ? Vous ne connaissez personne revenir de recherche pour Sugar Rush avant , je ne sais pas ? "  
«Nous sommes prévenus de cela. " Vanellope dit. "Mais nous n'avons pas l'intention de revenir aussi. "  
" Personne ne dit que nous allons vraiment trouver Sugar Rush ". Gloyd ajouté.  
" Mais nous espérons toujours trouver quelque chose de mieux que cela . " Collant terminé, gesticulant autour d'elle.  
Le gardien nooded et a ouvert la porte pour ensuite , sans dire un mot de plus , mais comme ils sont sortis et il referma la porte, il poussa un soupir de tristesse et murmura : " . Pauvres gosses "  
Eu gardes à l'extérieur aussi, mais ils n'ont rien dit que les enfants ont quitté la base 9. Jason ne plaisantait pas quand il dit que la base a été entourée par un désert, tous les enfants pouvaient voir était autour de sable et encore du sable , même le ciel était légèrement colorée en jaune .  
" J'espère que vous brough une bonne dose d'eau. " Rancis murmura , comme Taffyta croisa les bras et regarda en colère contre Vanellope comme si tout cela était de sa faute.  
" Ne vous inquiétez pas . " Jason a assuré ensuite . "Je pense que nous avons suffisamment jusqu'à ce que nous atteignons l'oasis. "  
" A une oasis là-bas? " Citrusella demandé espoir.  
«Près de vous . J'ai étudié un peu plus sur la région et je ne pense pas que c'est si loin . Deux ou trois jours de marche . "  
" Et vous dites que ce n'est pas encore à ce point? " Taffyta se tourna vers lui , presque desesperated .  
«Non , lorsque nous avons suplies pour cinq ou six jours . " Répondit Ron .  
" Tous les bons gars , pas le temps de discuter. Passons ! " Vanellope comanded . Elle était le chef de cette mission , après tout. "Jason , tu es à mes côtés. Tu seras mon navigateur puisque vous semblez être le seul qui connaissent un peu cet endroit . L' oters nous suivent . "  
Un peu qu'heureux Jason runned à côté de Vanellope , ils ont été suivis par imediatelly Ron , Rachel, Gloyd , Adorabeezle et collante. Taffyta et rancis étaient le dernier du groupe .

Mais s'ils pensaient que ça allait être facile , ils ont eu tort . Pas de monstre et ils devaient faire face à une seule tempête de sable. Mais après quatre jours de chaleur et trois nuits froides , ils n'ont toujours pas trouvé l'oasis et les suplies étaient presque à la fin et la deuxième tempête de sable s'est ensuite par surprise.  
" Admite , nous sommes perdus! " Taffyta crié à Jason , qui était leur guide.  
«Non! Nous y sommes presque , j'en suis sûr! "  
«Je ne vous blâme pas Jason , mais je commence à avoir des doutes à ce sujet aussi. " Vanellope lui a dit .  
"Nous allons y arriver encore aujourd'hui , croyez-moi . "  
«Si cela a pris tellement je vais m'évanouir. " Noguetsia murmura .  
«Nous devons rester forts . " Torvald a dit elle. " Nous savions tous que ça allait être difficile, mais nous avons quand même accepté de venir . "  
" Sandstomr ! " Quelqu'un hurla soudainement , mais c'était un peu tard pour préparer thenseves à elle.  
" Maintenez les mains et courir! " Ron a ordonné ensuite .  
Mais c'était impossible de faire fonctionner tout ce qu'ils ensemble, sans nul voir où ils allaient , ils ont rapidement s'est perdu et , tout ce qu'ils se sentir faible et étourdi par la chaleur , on ne pouvait rester éveillé et continuer à marcher pour beaucoup plus .

* * *

**Désolé chapitre court et précipité, j'essaie de adpt à l'histoire d'un ami qui n'était pas mon style, mais je pense que je suis la bonne façon d'écrire et je ferai un meilleur chapitre suivant alors restez branchés sur .**


End file.
